villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jesse (Minecraft: Story Mode)
Jesse is the playable main protagonist of the videogame Minecraft: Story Mode developed by Telltale Games, whose gender and look is chosen by the player. The male version is voiced by Patton Oswalt (voice of Remy from Ratatouille), and the female version is voiced by Catherine Taber (voice of Padmé Amidala from Star Wars: The Clone Wars). Depending on the player's choices, Jesse can be portrayed as a generally kind, caring, and loyal friend, or as a selfish, rude and even greedy person who will do anything to get what he/she wants, like the Eversource. Biography Appearance Jesse's appearance and gender can be customised by the Player. Male Jesse wears a shirt and pants held up by suspenders, and female Jesse wears a T-shirt with overalls. Personality Jesse's personality depends mostly on the Player's choices. He/she can be a Pure Good at best or an Anti-Villain at worst. Depending on what the player chooses, Jesse can have a very a snarky and rude attitude. He/she can also be harsh towards anybody, even his/her friends And even his/her own pet pig, Reuben. In Episode 5 however, Jesse may grow more selfish and greedy in his/her quest to find the Eversource and can even become more ruthless and hostile towards anyone who gets in his/her way. Jesse can also show that he/she is also capable of letting others die without showing any remorse. Jesse can also show no concern for the safety of his/her friends and can accuse someone for a crime with little to no evidence, even if they are innocent. He/she can also argue with his/her friends if they disagree with him/her or question his/her leadership. Jesse can show immense hostility towards Lukas and Ivor. He/she may have trouble trusting Lukas and will sometimes get into arguments with him. Jesse also, understandably has trust issues with Ivor, presumably because he created the Wither Storm and scammed Petra on a deal. Regardless of the player's choices however, Jesse does truly care for his/her friends, even if he/she chooses not to show it, as shown when he/she is visibly upset when Reuben dies, is shocked speechless if Aiden pushes Lukas off the edge of Sky City, is clearly horrified when his/her friends are presumably killed in the White Pumpkin's trap and when Lukas and Petra/Ivor are seemingly killed by Nell, Jesse is enraged and brutally attacks her, not knowing that they respawned. Also regardless of the player's choices, both Olivia and Axel consider Jesse as their best friend. Olivia mentions in Episode 1 that Jesse takes Reuben with him/her everywhere he/she goes, suggesting a strong bond. Villainous Acts Season 1 ''The Order of the Stone'' *Insulted Olivia by telling her that she can be anything but a winner. *Told Axel that being pushed by Reuben is what he gets for scaring him/her. (This is debatable, as it was very rude of Axel to scare Jesse by bursting out of the trap door with a Creeper mask on.) *Told Aiden to shut up. (Debatable, as Aiden was being quite rude, making fun of Jesse and friends and even calling Reuben "food".) *Made his/her friends come with him to find Reuben instead of letting them protect the build, resulting the gang to lose. (Although Olivia and Axel seemed to prefer protecting their build instead helping Jesse find Reuben) *Harshly scolded Reuben for running off after his Ender Dragon costume is set on fire, even though it wasn't Reuben's fault. *Let Reuben run away from mobs allowing him to get lost again and kidnapped by Otis the Butcher instead of trying to protect him. (Debatable, as Jesse was trying to keep Reuben safe either way, and the latter will also get a black eye from being hit by a zombie if Jesse keeps him with him/her) *Refused Petra's advice on getting along with Lukas. *Chose to tell Petra that the only way off the bridge is through the Hostile Mobs. *Lied to Ivor that he/she has the skull. *Threatened Aiden by telling him that he/she will get revenge on him. *Did not do anything to save Reuben from Otis the Butcher, causing Reuben to beat up Otis by himself to save himself. *Told his/her gang that they should get a little payback on Ivor. *Agreed with Axel on getting payback on Ivor by stealing something from him. *Took Ivor's potion for himself/herself. *Warned Gabriel instead of going back to the basement to find Lukas. (Debatable, as Jesse is still trying to help Lukas either way.) *Blamed Lukas for Petra not escaping the Wither Storm. *Punched Ivor for his misdeeds. *Said to Ivor that Petra is in trouble because of him, and that he/she and his/her gang are trapped in the Nether because of him. (Debatable, as while this is mean, it is true, at least to an extent.) *Did not give Lukas his/her cookie. (Debatable, as Lukas said he didn't need the cookie.) *Let Lukas leave the shelter. (This can be debated, as Lukas will have to face the consequences for leaving the shelter.) ''Assembly Required'' *Launched Reuben in the Cow-A-Pult. (Redstonia) *Insulted Olivia by telling her that she's just as good as the other engineers. (Redstonia) *Stole a repeater from the Disco Mickey, causing the deaths of several cows. (Redstonia) *Did not help Ellegaard build a command block. (Redstonia) *Was mean to the other Griefers by telling them to back off. (Boom Town) *Kept the amulet whilst Axel distracted the griefers. (Boom Town) *Insulted Magnus by telling him that he and Axel will find Ellegard instead. (Boom Town) *Got mad at Magnus after he threw TNT back at him by telling Magnus that he did a bad throw. (Boom Town) *Told Axel/Olivia that this isn't his/her fight. (Debatable, as Jesse may have wanted to make sure Axel/Olivia didn't get in trouble with the Order.) *Decides to go out to find Soren the Architect's fortress during the day according to Ellegaard/Magnus's plan because hostile mobs spawn at night. (Although the Wither Storm might catch up to Jesse and the Order of the Stone if they stay at night.) *Talked bad about Axel/Olivia to Magnus/Ellegard. *Told his gang to forget about Magnus and Ellegaard. (Although they did abandon the group after an argument) *Did not try to convince Petra/Gabriel to let Ivor go. (Debatable, as for all Jesse knew, if Ivor escaped, he could possibly cause more trouble.) ''The Last Place You Look'' *Told his/her gang that they don't need Magnus or Ellegaard. *Chose to go after the amulet, and had Lukas save Axel and Reuben. (This is debatable, as Jesse is trying to help Reuben and Axel either way.) *Told Lukas to stay away from Reuben, despite Lukas comforting Reuben. (Saved the amulet) *Led his/her friends through The End instead of giving Lukas a chance. *Does not keep Gabriel/Petra's secret by sharing it with Lukas. (Although, like Gabriel/Petra said, it could make it worse.) *Did not high-five Reuben. *Didn't become friends with Soren. *Showed no concerns for Magnus or Ellegard. *Chose not to promise to a dying Magnus/Ellegaard to save all the survivors. ''A Block and a Hard Place'' *Let Lukas leave to go find his friends on bad terms. *Ate all the potatoes as soon he/she found them instead of sharing with his/her hungry teammates. *Does not go into the Witch's hut to get the cake in order to feed his/her gang, and/or the Potion of Leaping to defend himself. (This is debatable, as while Jesse and his/her friends needed a cake because they were very hungry, and Jesse might need the Potion of Leaping to escape danger, these items were inside a witch hut and thus, taking the cake or the Potion of Leaping would be stealing.) *Decided to explore the maze instead of finding another way. *Said that Ivor is stupid. *Called Ivor a madman, despite learning that his Wither plan backfired. (Although there where probably better and easier ways to expose the Order.) *Did not comfort Reuben before his death. *Convinced Gabriel to keep the secret about the Order. ''Order Up! In this episode, Jesse may grow noticeably worse. *Let Ivor's lava house get demolished, even though there is another way around it, since Axel and Olivia can craft glass out of sand blocks to make the lava safer. (This is debatable, as Jesse might not believe (or even know) that there ''was another way around Ivor's lava house.) *Ran away from the guards instead of helping Ivor. (This is debatable, as Ivor may be selfish in his desire and only care about material things at this point.) *Called Isa a control freak. (Helped Ivor) *Accused Isa of just wanting power. (Helped Ivor) *Told Reginald he sucked. (Helped Ivor) *Did not take Milo's oath. (Go with Milo) *Told everyone at the Build Club, including Milo, to back off. (Go with Milo) *Threatened people in the Build Club by telling them that he/she knows how to use a crafting table better than them, and insulted them by calling them "chumps". (Go with Milo) *Decided to take the Eversource for himself/herself and his/her group, despite the fact that Sky City needed it to survive. *Went to back up Lukas in his fight with Aiden instead of rescuing Isa. *Did not show any concern for Lukas after his fall. (Rescue Isa) *Chose to leave Aiden to die in Sky City. *Left only Isa or only Milo in power. ''A Portal to Mystery'' *Insulted TorqueDawg back. (Although TorqueDawg insulted Jesse and his/her friends first for no real reason.) *Did not show any pity for TorqueDawg after his death. *Kept the enchanted flint and steel hidden from CaptainSparklez. (Debatable, as given the situation, it's probably hard for Jesse to trust anyone aside from his/her friends.) *Accused Dan, Lizzie, or Stampy of being a murderer, despite having little to no evidence. *Chose to go after The White Pumpkin instead of helping DanTDM/LDShadowLady fight of the spiders in the library. (Debatable, as if The White Pumpkin escaped, she would be able to set off even more traps.) *Did not defend Lukas after he was falsely accused of being The White Pumpkin. *Does not give enough evidence to convict Cassie Rose. (This is debatable, as it could be just plain incompetence and bad memory instead of actual villainy.) *Did not help dig Cassie Rose out of the fallen sand. *Said Cassie deserved to "die", despite her tragic backstory. (Although she did try to kill everyone for the enchanted flint and steel when she could have just asked for it.) *Said to Cassie that cats suck. (More rude than villainous) *Told Cassie that she got what she deserved. (Although she had murdered at least three people) *Chose to leave Cassie Rose alone without giving her cat, Winslow, to her for company. (This is debatable, as while Cassie Rose dearly misses her home and having Winslow with her would probably be her only comfort, Winslow, being a relatively innocent cat, would be trapped with his owner, possibly for the rest of his life.) ''Access Denied'' *Argued with Petra. (Debatable, as Jesse might be trying to protect Petra.) *Told Petra she should be the one to apologize for her outburst. (Argued with Petra) *Told the group that Petra ditched them. (Argued with Petra) *Didn't help Petra kill the Mind Controlled Zombie, despite her call for help, even though there's a higher risk that the Mind-Controlled Zombie could have easily killed Petra if he/she didn't. (Debatable, as Petra might not have needed Jesse's help after all.) *Lied to the mind-controlled citizens from Crown Mesa that he/she and his/her gang are definitely from there. *Chose to be uncooperative with PAMA. (Debatable, as while Jesse could be being rude, he/she could also be protecting the lives of other people in different worlds that could be chipped by PAMA.) *Did not show any concerns for Harper when they were being chased by mind-controlled Zombies. *Called PAMA a big, dumb machine, and told it to prepare to be destroyed by him/her. (Although PAMA had sadistically taunted Jesse about Reuben's death) *Told PAMA that it (PAMA) is useless. (although PAMA was trying to manipulate Jesse) *Didn't defend Harper from the citizens of Crown Mesa who blamed her for all the damage PAMA caused, causing them to reject her. *Accused Harper of lying. ''A Journey's End'' *Attacked Nell a second time for "killing" Lukas and Ivor/Petra in the Spleef Game, despite that she only eliminated them because of the competition. (Debatable, as he/she didn't know that it was a competition and thought his/her friends were actually dead. Also, Nell was the one that supposedly killed his friends.) *Told Hadrian and Mevia that they will pay for Lukas and Ivor/Petra's apparent deaths. *Rejected Hadrian's first deal with him. (Although Jesse's Gang needed the Atlas to return home, which clearly wasn't involved in Hadrian's first deal) *Told Hadrian to get out of his/her face when the latter tried to interview him/her. (Not as villainous as it is rude, although Hadrian is usually even more rude) *Rejected Em's deal to "team up" against the gladiators during the race. (Debatable, as it could be hard for Jesse to trust Em) *Chose to beat Em at the race instead of saving Nell from falling in the lava. (Although leaving someone else behind to die during the race in order to win is considered cheating) *Called Em a liar after her motives for needing to get Jesse eliminated were revealed. *Stopped to talk to Sebastian the miner, causing him/her and Slab to be late, and get Slab in trouble. (This is debatable, as Jesse could have needed some of Sebastian's help for him/her and his/her friends to get back home.) *Touched anything in Hadrian's Palace, including attempting to take Tim's armor for himself/herself instead of just looking at it, even after Slab's advice to not touch anything. *Told Hadrian that he/she's tired of listening to his "blab". (More rude than villainous) *Rejected Hadrian's new deal to lose the games and go to the mines in his/her friends' place. (Debatable, as this can be attributed to simply (and rightfully) not trusting Hadrian) *Did not tell the other competitors about Tim not being real. *Insulted the Gladiators by calling them "big lugs". *Did not allow Ivor to say goodbye to Harper. *Told his/her gang to stop Ivor after the latter stole the Atlas and the enchanted flint and steel, and headed to the Portal Network. (This can be debated, as Jesse could be trying to keep Ivor safe. Also, Jesse's friends appear to be fine with chasing Ivor.) Season 2 Hero in Residence Coming soon! Items *Command Block Tool/Weapon (Temporarily) *Enchanted Diamond Sword (since episode 4 until episode 8) *Enchanted Diamond Pickaxe *Enchanted Flint and Steel *White Pumpkin *Eversource Crown (from Sky City) *Ender Pearls *The Redstone Heart (a.k.a. PAMA's heart) *Lever *Flint and Steel *Portal Atlas (Temporarily) *Stone Sword (Temporarily) *Enchanted Shield *Other crafting items *Enchanted Diamond Axe *Tim's Armor (Temporarily) *Gold Sword (Temporarily and determinant) Killed Victims/Slain Enemies/Fallen Allies The list below shows the victims and enemies that Jesse has slain/killed. It also shows allies that have died indirectly due to Jesse's choices/were killed by any enemies. *The Wither Storm *Numerous Hostile Mobs *Magnus the Rogue (Indirectly Caused, Choice Dependent, Alternate Ellegard the Redstone Engineer, killed by Wither Storm) *Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer'' (Indirectly Caused, Choice Dependent, Alternate Magnus the Rogue, killed by Wither Storm) *Reuben (Pig) (Indirectly Caused; doomed to fall by Wither Storm) *CaptainSparklez (Killed by the White Pumpkin's traps) *LDShadowLady (Indirectly Caused, Choice Dependent, Alternate DanTDM, killed by the White Pumpkin) *DanTDM (Indirectly Caused, Choice Dependent, Alternate LDShadowLady, killed by the White Pumpkin) *PAMA (Prototype: Autonomous Management Agent) Death (Restart Part of Game) Killed By *Hostile Mobs *Splash Potion of Harming *Wither Storm *Lava *TNT *Fall Damage *Aiden *Arrow of Poison *The White Pumpkin *PAMA (Made useful) *Petra (Chipped) *Lukas (Chipped) *Mind Controlled Citizens (Chipped) Jesse can also die by failing to avoid dangers. The Screen will go red, and the game will restart from the Chest Symbol. Gallery Should-I-play-Minecraft-Story-Mode-party2.jpg|Caucasian Male Jesse with his friends Jesse angry.jpg|Caucasian Male Jesse being mad at Axel for playing a prank on him, after he told Axel that being pushed by Reuben is what he gets for scaring thm. Jesse thumbnail.jpg|Caucasian Male Jesse and his friends in the game's cover art Male Jesse.jpg|Caucasian Male Jesse at EnderCon Female Jesse.jpg|Negroid Female Jesse at EnderCon EversourceCrown1.jpg|Caucasian Male Jesse wearing the Eversource Crown Jesse throne.jpg|Mongoloid Female Jesse sitting on The Founder's Throne JesseBow.png|Caucasian Male Jesse fighting Magnus in the Grief-Off Jesse's Evil Grin.jpg|Caucasian Male Jesse in ''Access Denied. Getitoff.jpeg|Mongoloid Female Jesse comically running out of a portal with a squid on her head Trivia * Oddly, If Jesse goes to Boom Town, regardless of his/her gender, he/she will always be called the KING of Boom Town. * Jesse is the only character in Minecraft: Story Mode that has two voice actors, since the character has two different genders (chosen by The Player), while other characters have one. * In A Block and a Hard Place, if Jesse chooses to eat several potatoes, he/she (indirectly) mentions that potatoes are his/her favorite food. * In Episode 1, Jesse mentions that his/her motto is "No man left behind". * In Access Denied, if Jesse chooses not to deactivate PAMA, he/she will be attacked and killed by Petra/Lukas, PAMA will then be shown smiling. link here * In Access Denied, there are several chances of death which shows "You have been made useful!" instead of "You died!" if Jesse gets caught by PAMA. ** However, if Jesse is killed during his/her final showdown with PAMA, the death screen will show "You died!" as usual. ** The death screen also says, "You died!" in A Journey's End?, even though you don't truly die since you're eliminated in the Old Builder Games instead of dying. ** In Season 2, the death screen does not say anything. * Jesse is currently the only character in Minecraft: Story Mode ''whose gender is decided by the player. ** Telltale left an easter egg to this, when TorqueDawg states that Jesse is a boys/girls name, depending on the opposite gender. * The lightest skin-tone appearance for female Jesse bears near-striking resemblance to Isa. * In ''A Journey's End?, once Jesse is killed by Mevia, and when he/she respawns, this is the first time, ever since episode 3, that Jesse is seen without armor. * It is revealed in A Journey's End? that Jesse is ambidextrous, meaning he/she is able to use both of his/her arms equally (attack with sword with the right, mine with pickaxe on the left). * Jesse has, by far, the most aliases in Minecraft: Story Mode as a whole. * Jesse has almost every skill for different groups - builder, griefer, redstonist, architect, and warrior. * In episode 6, A Portal to Mystery, Jesse's portrait in a few shots can show the white male Jesse without armor, no matter which Jesse you have. This is most likely an oversight. ** Curiously enough, that means that portrait picture was designed when Jesse could not have lost his/her armor. * Jesse appears in every episode title-card, except for Assembly Required's title-card. * Ivor, The White Pumpkin (or Cassie Rose), and PAMA have all commented on Jesse's tenacity during his/her struggles to survive in the game: ** In "Episode 2", Ivor, before fighting Jesse and Petra/Gabriel, has commented on his/her tenacity, through it is misleading his/her path. ** In "Episode 6", The White Pumpkin calls Jesse "Incredibly Tenacious." ** In "Episode 7", PAMA calculates that Jesse's bravery and tenacity are impressive qualities. * Jesse is one of the clumsiest characters in the series, managing to drop/lose the amulet multiple times, fall over multiple times, and drop items such as the Command Block Weapon and the Enchanted Flint and Steel. * There was a single voice error for Jesse in "Episode 5" when talking with the Guard who protects the garden in Sky City. * Although there are currently no choices that can make Jesse a Pure Evil villain, they could be added on in the future. As of now, the worst type of villain Jesse can become is an Anti-Villain. Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Outcast Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Amoral Category:Rivals Category:Greedy Category:Tragic Category:Friend of the hero Category:Abusers Category:Protagonists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Provoker Category:Thief Category:Protective Category:Fighter Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Control Freaks Category:On & Off Category:Leader Category:Brutes Category:Arrogant Category:Mischievous Category:Vengeful Category:Grey Zone Category:Successful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Insecure Category:Liars Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Honorable Category:Comedy Villains Category:Egotist Category:Revived Category:Master Orator Category:Con Artists Category:Wrathful Category:Male Category:Female Category:Comic Relief Category:Archenemy Category:Anarchist Category:Nemesis Category:Redeemed Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Cheater